


Brains

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Murder, references to necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Deadpool generally does his best not to let Spiderman see him kill. It's just the polite thing to do. But then Wade went and screwed all that up and now Spidey is having averyinteresting reaction.(Murder, smut, gore, all that stuff. Happy Halloween.)





	Brains

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out writing Spideypool and ended up making it gross. It's not my fault. It's October.
> 
> Disclaimer: Murder bad, fetish good

Peter swore it was happening in slow motion. He watched the bullet leave the chamber of the gun. Then, he heard the shot as if it were filling up the air like smoke. That tiny piece of metal cut through the air and forced its way to the man's skull. Blood and brain matter exploded out the back of his cranium. Then time came back to normal. 

Wade was babbling like usual, but Peter didn't hear anything he was saying until he was saying his name. 

"Hey, Petey? Pete? Peter!" Strong hands shook him. The tunnel vision that had kept his eyes locked on the heap of gore just a few feet away from him shut down and he looked at Deadpool. His mask was twisted in concern. 

"Shit, Spidey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed in front of you. I know how you feel- I wasn't thinking. Let me get you out of here. Shit- I'm so sorry." Wade bent a bit, likely planning to pick Peter up and get him away from the scene of the crime, but then he stopped. 

"Oh." 

Peter sucked in a harsh breath. Yeah. As much as he wanted this to be the shocked and appalled reaction murder deserved, it wasn't that. 

"Oh, _Spidey_ ," Deadpool purred, excitement rising in his voice. "Was it the shooting part or the killing part that got to you? Because I can kill _all_ the bad guys if it does this to you." 

He wasn't sure, but there was something about all that gore. He wanted to touch it. Spiderman walked past Deadpool and stood over the body. 

Wade wrapped his arms around him from behind and they looked down at the corpse together. "You gotta talk to me, baby. Tell me what's going on. Let daddy give you a hand." Wade's hand caressed Peter's thigh, but that's as far as he was going until he got a verbal response. 

Finally, Peter moaned. "I need to..." 

"Tell me, baby." 

"I need to touch it." 

Wade groaned. "I don't even care what 'it' you're talking about. You can touch _whatever_ you like, Spidey. There's no judgment here." 

Peter dropped to his knees. He reached a gloved hand out. His fingers touched the hole in the man's forehead then traveled back to the shattered remains of his skull. It was sticky, then he went a little deeper and it was gooey. Peter moaned, his entire body shivered. He was sticking his hand inside a person's brain, the very culmination of their existence. Everything a person is is contained inside the pink mass Peter was now squishing between his fingers. 

"Fuck." The word choked out in a gasp. "Wade." He reached behind him with his clean hand and pulled his boyfriend around to his side. Peter pushed his own mask up and pressed his lips against the mouth of Wade's mask.

Wade pushed Peter down onto his back, tearing his mask off and pushing their lips together. Then he stopped. "You're gonna fuck me now, right?" 

Peter didn't hesitate. "Pants off. Right now." 

"Yay!" He stood up and dropped his pants around his ankles showing off Spiderman underwear. Then, those dropped too. 

Peter grabbed Wade's wrist and tugged him down to the floor. He pushed him down on his back and rolled on top. Wade drew his knees up to his chest. 

"I'm already lubed up. Just go to town." 

" _Why_ are you already lubed up?" 

"Convenience. Now, hurry up before the body gets cold." 

Not that Peter needed a reminder that there was a human corpse laying next to them. Peter slid down the bottom half of his suit enough to free his cock. Wade hooked his legs over Peter's shoulders as he positioned himself between his legs. 

He looked at the gore still on his hand. He smelled the blood in the air. His heart pounded. He needed to be buried inside Wade immediately. The thought of all that life spilling out of the man's head made his blood hot in the best way. Peter lined himself up and pushed in indulging in the tight heat of Wade's body. 

Wade moaned. "Fuck, Spidey. You kinky bastard." 

"This is you're fault, Wade." 

"No way. You had it in you the whole time. I'm proud." 

"Be quiet so I can imagine fucking your corpse."


End file.
